The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
More and more people have been beginning to use information processing apparatuses to view a variety of content in recent years. Content viewed in this way has so vast information that information processing apparatuses are sometimes unable to show all the information at a time.
In that case, a display approach called scrolling is used in which content is horizontally or vertically slid on the basis of an instruction from a user, and information that has not yet been displayed is sequentially displayed, allowing the user to view the entire content.
For example, JP 2012-203484A discloses a technique for asking a user to touch a touch pad with his or her finger, and if the user performs an input operation such as sliding his or her finger, content is scrolled in response to the input operation.